Vongola's Daughter
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: After returning back to their time Tsunayoshi gets an unexpected surprise, a girl that looks eerily similar to Hibari appears and she’s from the future! 1827
1. My name?

_**Vongola's Daughter**_

Summary: After returning back to their time Tsunayoshi get an unexpected surprise, a girl that looks eerily similar to Hibari appears and she's from the future! 1827

ME: I did this for the fun of it, i don't think I'll continue this unless someone wants me to. Its really weird and i personally think it isn't all that great. Kind of perverted....

I own nothing but the plot and my own OC.

* * *

Chapter 1: My name?

"Ne, Kyouya?" A brunette questioned as he laid comfortable on a hospital bed, a small bundle was in his arms.

"What is it?" A dark-haired man identified as Kyouya answered as he sat in a chair next to the hospital bed while carefully watching the bundle in the other's arms. "What do you think we should name her?" Kyouya looked thoughtful for a second there until he answered. "Tsunahime."

"Eh?! That isn't funny Kyouya!" The brunette glared playfully at Kyouya.

"But she looks like you." He said simply causing the brunette to raise a delicate eyebrow. "How exactly? She has little black hair like you, she hasn't open her eyes but I bet she has the same eyes like yours, from what she looks she appears to be more like you." the brunette said as he pouted while looking at the small body that was hidden in the bundle of blankets.

"But she might end up with the same personality like you, a weak herbivore, Tsunayoshi." The brunette named Tsunayoshi glared at him once more.

"I doubt it, how the way you live she'll end up like a scary prefect carnivore." Tsunayoshi muttered earning an annoyed glare from the older man. "What was that?"

"Oh, ah, nothing." Tsuna tried to play innocent but Kyouya still glared at him suspiciously.

"Um, lets name her Rei." Tsuna, who was trying to change the subject so as not to get bitten to death by his lover. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the younger one and answered a no. "How about Aimi?" Tsunayoshi questioned the older man only getting a grunt of annoyance. "Then Emiko?" Yet another grunt of disapproval. "Yuki? Hotaru? Kame? Kaori? Kiyomi?" With every suggestion the man gave a show of disapproval of the names.

"Then how about Kyou?" Tsuna asked with a sly smile as he received an annoyed glare from Kyouya. "Shut up before I bite you to death." The brunette could all but snicker in amusement, he had grown use to Kyouya's threats over the years.

"Diamond in the ruff." Stated Kyouya as he stared at the little face that was unhidden by the blankets, Tsuna couldn't help but smile and cuddle closer to his daughter. Then a light bulb lit up over Tsuna's head. "Why not Diamante?"

"Why that name?" Kyouya inquired out of curiosity, only earning a smile from the brunette. "Because, she's a diamond in the ruff just like you said." As if on cue, a squeal of glee was heard from the baby in Tsuna's hands. "See! She likes it, don't you Diamante?" Tsuna cooed getting a giggle of approval from the baby, Kyouya could all but sigh.

Now why did he marry Tsuna again? Oh yeah, he doesn't know why. He was just head over heels in love with Tsuna since they first encountered. "Stupid herbivore." Muttered the dark-haired man.

"Then if I'm a herbivore and you're a carnivore then Diamante is an omnivore!" stated the brunette getting a questioning look from Kyouya. Honestly, he still doesn't understand why he loves this strange brunette, but I suppose it doesn't matter. Love is too complicated to understand, almost as complicating as Reborn.

-_-_-6 years later-_-_-

Diamante's P.O.V.

I looked up curiously at mama and papa, they were acting strange again. Papa always touches mama in strange places and mama always makes weird noises. Mama always whines about being unfair at being sexually frustrated. What is sexually frustrated? I'll ask Reborn-san later since papa and mama never answer my questions.

I was currently sitting in front of the desk in mama's room, mama and papa were on the desk wrestling like those boxing shows Ryo-san always watches but this is a little different. I looked at all the papers that were fluttering around, it almost looked like snow if you could say paper was snow and it wasn't cold at all.

I turned my attention back to my parents, mama was making weird noises again and papa was doing something with his tongue near mama's thingy.

Out of curiosity I opened my mouth and asked: "What is papa doing with his tongue mama?'. My parents seemed to have stopped then, well only mama where it looked like papa didn't really care. "HHIII!! Dia-chan! Why? How?!" Mama asked rather loudly with his squeaky voice again.

And yes, mama is a he, I call him mama because mama has a small penis and is too girly or at least that's what Muku and papa say. What is a penis anyway? Sounds like pennies sort of, I'll have to ask Reborn-san that one too. "And why are you wrestling again mama?"

"Um, well honey. Y-you know, papa and I are kind of--you k-know, um well…" Mama stuttered again, I guess mama is girly. Papa got up from his weird position and walked around the desk towards me, kneeling down he placed a hand over my black haired head. "Dia, isn't Lambo coming today to being sweets?" He asked, oh yeah! Lambo-chan is coming back hoe today! With that I ran off out of mama's office and of to search for Lambo!

Third persons P.O.V.

"Did you have to do that Kyouya?" Tsuna asked as the said man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well she wasn't going to leave until she got a sensible answer. Besides we wouldn't be able to continue our "wrestling" if she was here." Tsuna shivered once he saw the evil glint in Hibari's eyes. Maybe it was best if he didn't distract Diamante. Before Hibari could take a step towards his prey a loud explosion was heard throughout the Vongola mansion. "AAHH! DIA-CHAN!" a screeched was heard, sounding oddly familiar like a dumb cow Hibari and Tsuna know.

"DIA?!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise, something bad happened again didn't it? And it now involves Diamante.

Dia's P.O.V.

I looked through the thick clouds of smoke, it was hard to see but the smoke was clearing. What was that thing Lambo-chan dropped, he called it the 10 year bazooka or something close to that. Before I could ask Lambo-chan and Reborn-san what that was I instead met something that wasn't Lambo-chan or Reborn-san. Big charcoal colored eyes stared up at me, those eyes belonged to a baby with a lizard. What happened? Before I knew it a gun was pointed at my forehead.

"Ciassu, who are you?" asked the baby, he looked ready to shoot me and it scared me. I've seen a lot of guns before but a gun was never pointed at me. I could feel the hot tears going down my face as my body was shaking in fear.

"M-mama…hic…WAAAHHH!!" I screeched out of fear, I know I shouldn't be crying or be afraid since papa and Reborn-san said fear was weakness, and papa also added fear was for herbivores.

"Reborn! Don't point a gun at a child!" A boyish voice said, I looked up with my slightly blurry vision to where my saviors voice came from. I blinked at the sight, my savior was…"PAPA! MAMA!" I latched onto papa since he was the closest.

"Papa, make the scary baby go away!!" I cried hiding my face against papa's school uniform. Wait, hold on there, papa doesn't wear a school uniform. Looking up I stared at what looked like papa but a lot younger. "Papa, your not an old dinosaur!" I said in astonishment only to see him glare at me.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't let go…" Papa fumed quietly, I felt hurt at him glaring at me. It was just as scary as a gun being pointed at me. Without thinking I latched onto anyone who was near. "WAAHH! Papa is a big Meany!" the waterworks started again and I really didn't like it when papa is such a big meany. He's always such a scary monster! Why do I have to have a scary papa?!

"Are you mad because I interrupted you and mama wrestling again?! I'M REALLY SORRY I JUST WANTED TO ASK WHY YOU WERE LICKING MAMA'S THINGY!!!"

Third person's P.O.V.

Everyone stared at the little girl, who had latched onto Gokudera, in shock, did she say what they think she said? Tsuna slowly turned to the scary carnivore known as Hibari Kyouya. He looked really beyond pissed off! "I'll bite you to death." Hibari all but growled before attacking the child which didn't go too well. Why was Tsuna's life so messed up?

TO BE CONTINUED...?

* * *

ME: A 6 year old girl saying perverted things like that, she must get it from Hibari.

Hibari: *Growls* I'll bite you to death...

ME: HIII!!! WELLL GOTTA RUN! Oh and i might not continue this since it was purely for the fun of it but if someone wants me to continue it I'll continue! WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A WEIRD STORY??!! *Runs away from Hibari and his tonfa's of doom*


	2. Bedroom Secrets?

_**Vongola's Daughter**_

Summary: After returning back to their time Tsunayoshi gets an unexpected surprise, a girl that looks eerily similar to Hibari appears and she's from the future! 1827

Chapter 2: Bedroom secrets?

Normal P.O.V.

Tsuna stared out of horror in the state of his room was in, why oh why did Hibari have to trash it?! Hibari was about to kill the little girl since he was seriously pissed off at what she was saying.

But luckily (Or unluckily for Gokudera) Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man got in the way. Tsuna had grabbed the girl before all hell had broken loose!

He could all but cry at the sight of everything, but no matter how many times the room went back to normal thanks to Reborn who had the money and connections. Thanks to Dino who had tied down the carnivore with his whip and Yamamoto calming the storm guardian which was a surprise in itself. With a sigh of relief Tsuna and the others turned to the little girl that was comfortably in Tsuna's arms.

"Excuse me, but can I ask what your name is?" Tsuna asked politely as the little chibi girl looked up at him. Now that he had gotten a good look at her, she looked a bit like Hibari. She has short black unruly yet stylish hair that was done into a pair of two pigtails.

She also had the largest brown eyes that you have ever seen! She was wearing a white sundress with a little string tied around her neck with a small bell that made a twinkling sound every time she moved and she was also barefoot. But the most weird thing about her was that she was the size of Reborn, maybe even smaller. She looked like a very cute baby doll.

Dia's P.O.V.

I looked up at the younger looking mama, he looked really scrawny and not as how Muku said it feminine I think? I flashed a toothy smile up at scrawny weak mama.

"My names Diamante Hibari Sawada but you can call me Dia! 6 years old and counting!" I said with joy and slight confusion, should mama know my name? He was the one who gave me the name. Maybe mama is being Dame again like Reborn said. I pulled up my small hands and softly touched weak mama's face.

"What type of game is this mama? Is this a game where you act like the Dame Tsuna you were before becoming the Decimo of the Vongola mafia? Reborn-san said that you were a total hopeless moron with the brain the size of a walnut!" I reminisced what Reborn-san told me once before, I looked up excitedly to see if I was right, but the only thing I saw was glum look from young mama.

Normal P.O.V.

So the little chibi girl thought of him as Dame Tsuna too? Blinking out of shock, her name was Diamante, a very pretty name. and her last names were Hibari and Sawada. WHAT THE HELL?! "D-did you say Hibari Sawada?" Tsuna asked afraid if his ears were working. Getting a happy nod from the girl, Tsunayoshi smiled sardonically towards the girl.

"So your saying that I'm married to Hibari-san and your our adopted child?" he asked once more only to get a thoughtful no. Not realizing getting sighs of relief around the room, Tsuna thought he was going to faint there. "Mama said I wasn't adopted, Reborn-san said that 'moronic dame Tsuna got himself pregnant when he's a guy. Hibari could have just at least used a condom…' At least that's what Reborn-san said."

Tsuna could feel he was going faint, "Ne, momma, what's a condom?" Dia asked innocently only getting a fluster look from Tsuna. "Um, well, uh…" Luckily Nana had walked in at that time. "Tsu-kun, you've got visitors." Nana said before blinking at the chibi in Tsuna's arms obvious of everything else.

"Aw! KAWAII!!" She squealed picking up the chibi girl from Tsuna's hands. "What's your name?" She asked getting a shy blush from Dia.

"Ne, I'm Dia, your pretty, you look a lot like older mama! Are you mama's unknown little sister?" Dia had asked out of curiosity. "But you look like grandma too, but granny looks too young to be a granny. Ne, are you granny pretty lady?" Dia asked with her innocent stare, she had appeared to like saying the word "Ne" a lot.

I suppose it was similar to Tsuna's trademark squeal and Hibari's catchprhase. Nana blushed at the compliment of being called young. "Aw! You are so sweet, would you like some cake?" Dia beamed at that. "CAKE!! I WANT CAKE--" the little chibi stopped at the mid of her rant.

Dia's P.O.V.

Cake? That reminds me of Lambo-chan who was suppose to bring sweets. Where was Reborn-san and Lambo-chan? Where am I exactly, why doesn't mama and papa remember me? I did notice until that last minute that wet stuff was falling down from my eyes. It's that same wet stuff that I see on TV when someone does have that wet stuff when they are sad.

"Hic…Lambo-chan, Reborn-san…" I don't want to be here, no one knows who I am. I want to go home!

"WAAAHHH! I WANT TO GO HOME!! MAMA AND PAPA DON'T REMEMBER ME!!" I'm scared, I don't want to be alone. I don't want people to forget about me. That's when I heard a loud explosion. People were coughing at the unexpected smoke, did Goku-Nii drop his bomb candles again?

"SHIT!! Damn it, you stupid baseball freak!" A familiar voice said through the smoke, my eyes adjusted to see two older men that looked like… "Goku-Nii? Katana-chan?" I asked. Goku-nii looked up at me, I could see those big teary wet stuff falling down his face like a waterfall. "HIME-SAMA!!" That's when Goku-Nii glomped me. "We missed you so much! I can't believe that stupid fucking cow had did that!"

"Ha-ha! Hayato, it wasn't all Lambo-san's fault. Giannini had to go and "fix" the bazooka. Boy, did Giannini get an earfull from Tsuna I seriously thought Hibari was going to kill him for a second there!" Katana-chan said as he said all cheerfully like he always was. With a blink of confusion I looked up at Goku-Nii.

"Ne, Goku-Nii, what's "shit" and "fucking"?" I asked getting a shocked look from the octopus haired Goku-Nii. Katana-chan stopped laughing which weirded me out. Why do they always act weird when I repeat what they say? "Oh! Goku-Nii why does papa lick mama's thingy?" I asked since Goku-Nii was the only person I could ask right now.

I really don't understand it, why does mama make such weird noises when papa licks such weird places? And mama seems to both enjoy it and seem to be annoyed with it.

"Ne, does Katana-chan lick your thingy too, Goku-Nii?" I really wanted to know what was so interesting about licking peoples thingy's, was it really enjoyable? Seems really strange to me.

Normal P.O.V.

TYL-Gokudera stared flabbergasted at his precious Hime-sama. HOW DID SHE KNOW!! "Ha-ha! Well I guess you could say Dia-chan its pleasurable." TYL-Yamamoto answered getting an annoyed glare from the silver-haired man. "Shut up baseball freak! Don't mess up Hime-sama's head!" Gokudera yelled at his lover before turning back to Dia.

"Don't listen to what baseball freak's saying Hime-sama! He's just an idiot with too many baseball's hitting his head." Gokudera reassured while pointing at the said baseball freak. Big brown eyes stared up at Gokudera cutely.

"Ne, then why do I always hear "Oh! Takeshi! Give me more!" from you and Katana-chan's rooms? You know it sounds a lot like mama and papa when mama yells "Ah! No, not there Kyouya! Hiii!" what does mama mean 'not there'?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto had the decency to blush, they didn't even know that their Hime-sama was listening on them. A loud thud was heard in the room causing all heads to turn to see an unconscious Tsuna laying spawled out on the floor looking really sick.

"AH! Judaime!" Both TYL-Gokudera and surpassingly present Gokudera yelled out of shock.

Reborn's P.O.V.

This will be quite interesting, from what Diamante says the future will be very interesting indeed. It seems that the 10YL bazooka has malfunction and Tsuna is pregnant, I'll have to get more information to understand this more easily, but now it seems Dame-Tsuna has fainted. Perhaps this will be good training for Dame-Tsuna and his gaurdians. And maybe even early parenthood for both Tsuna and Hibari, oh I can't wait for the tort--I mean training…

* * *

ME: *Sweat drops* Man Dia's life is messed up big time! Who leaves a kid running around a mafia mansion hearing moans from peple having sex and still stay inncocent?!! Oh wait, i was the one who made her like this...I think i'm becoming a pervert like Mukuro now! Well hoped you were at least entertained by this story, i suck at comedy and all that stuff! Bye bye people and don't forget to review! P.S.- Sorry if i had bad grammer and all that, i wasn't really paying attention so sorry about that!!


	3. Sleep Tight Omnivore!

_**「**__**Vongola's Daughter**__**」 **_

Summary: After returning back to their time Tsunayoshi gets an unexpected surprise, a girl that looks eerily similar to Hibari appears and she's from the future! 1827

Chapter 3: Sleep tight omnivore!

Dia stared a the unconscious Tsuna, how did he pass out? Well lets take a look…

FLASHBACK

"Ne, then why do I always hear "Oh! Takeshi! Give me more!" from you and Katana-chan's rooms? You know it sounds a lot like mama and papa when mama yells "Ah! No, not there Kyouya! Hiii!" what does mama mean 'not there'?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed at what the chibi said while the older pair seemed to have not deny anything but blush like a tomato.

No one noticed what Hibari was reaction, but if you looked you could see a slight blush dusting over his cheeks. He was really going to kill the kid but now that he knows that the kid is his…Well he might just go gentle on her, maybe…Just maybe. But our poor Tsuna was a different story, he was freaking out!

How in the seven hells did this little girl that was supposedly his daughter stay innocent?! With too many thoughts running through our little slightly (yeah right!) dense uke, the boy could only find one way to calm himself and embarrass himself all at the same time. He fainted like the little sissy he was.

FLASHBACK END

"Ne, why did momma take a nap Goku-Nii?" Dia asked her elder only to get a nervous smile from him. "Uh, well he's probably just surprised that you came to visit the past Hime-sama." TYL-Gokudera explained only to confuse the girl more.

"Past, ne? What do ya' mean?"

"Well, you know that bazooka that the stupid cow carries around?" TYL-Gokudera asked to only get a curt nod as an answer.

"Well that bazooka is called the 10 year later bazooka where it can replace the person from the future to the the person's past self. But importunely Giannini went and upgraded the bazooka without permission and its kind of malfunctioning right now!" TYL-Gokudera explained to the little girl while also answering to the others how they got to their time.

"Hey, how did you get hit by the bazooka anyway Dia-chan?" asked Dino who had finally released Hibari, he was simply curious how the little girl had gotten to their time. Seemingly the others wanted to know themselves.

"Ne, what about mama? Shouldn't mama hear this too?" Dia asked as she stared at Tsuna who was comfortably sleeping on his (surprisingly) unruined bed.

"It doesn't matter, Dame-Tsuna isn't important right now. I'll explain it to him later." Said Reborn as he jumped onto Tsuna's stomach getting a muffled "oomph" from his student. Dia seemed to nod hesitantly not sure if her "mama" was alrigth from that impact. "well, ne, it went like this…"

FLASHBACK

I ran as fast as I could with the small legs that I had. Mens in black suits greeted me with a bow and I nodded wuckly at their directions nad continued to scurry off down the halls, I could hear the older weird ladies giggle at me.

"Ah, Dia principessa!" (Translation: Dia princess)

I stopped running to look up at a lady with long red hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ciao, signora!" (Translation: Hi, lady)

I watched as the lady kneeled down to me. She was giggling softly as she pinched my cheek, why did ladies have to pinch my cheek? I rubbed my abused cheek sorely as the lady smiled that looked like a mask or something, you know like when papa and mama take me to a festival and buy's me a mask with a smiley face on it. That's what her smiley face looked like, plastic and fake.

"Principessa, sapete dove il Hibari-san è?" (Translation: Princess, do you know where Hibari-san is?)

She asked, the way she said papa's name was weird. Like papa was a piece of meat that she could eat. With a shake of my head I tried to not make a sour face, Reborn-san said to smile, it deceives your enemies or something like that. With a big grin I answered the lady.

"Il Ne, papa è realmente occupato ora! È con il mama ora che lavora ad un certo roba. Così non posso rispondere alla vostra domanda poiché il papa otterrà pazzo se disturbate il tempo solo del mama e lui." (Translation: Ne, papa is really busy right now! He's with mama right now working on some stuff. So I can't answer your question since papa will get mad if you disturb him and mama's alone time.)

That seemed to make the lady's smile drop a bit into a frown but she smiled again regaining her façade.

"Il pozzo alright, ma dice al vostro papa a che se ha il tempo dovrebbe venire vederlo." (Translation: Well alright, but tell your papa that if he has the time he should come and see me.) The lady's voice sounded weird again, like she was purring like a cat, and I don't like it one bit.

"Il Ne, basterà!" (Translation: Ne, will do) I answered with a mocking salute like Colo-kun would do to answer Reborn-san's commands. With that said the lady seemed satisfied and walked off, with her back turned to me I stuck my tongue out.

"Bleh!!" I don't like that lady, she always acts weird around papa, like she's eyeing her most favorite candy or something. I blinked for a moment, that reminds me Lambo-chan was suppose to bring me candy! I ran as fast as I could not paying much attention to where my legs were going, before I knew it I ran into a soft clothed wall. Ne? Walls don't have clothes, do they?I looked up to see Lambo-chan!

"Ne, Lambo-chan! Where's my candy!!" I asked getting excited as Lmabo-chan chuckled at me. "She acts like you when you were still the stupid cow, Lambo." Both me and Lambo-chan turned around to see Reborn-san!

"REBORN-SAN! REBORN-SAN! I GOTTA ASK YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled and clinged to Reborn-san's clothes. Reborn looked down with a funny smil as he tipped his hat a bit.

"And what is it Omnviore?" Ever since I could remember Reborn-san keeps calling me Omnivore for some weird reason, "Ne, why do ya' always call me that Reborn-san?" I mustered up the best glare I made but it didn't scare the scary man at all.

"I'll tell you when your older." He answered with that weird glint in his eyes like it was saying "You're a dame-Tsuna #2." (1) or something like that. I decided to leave it alone or else Reborn-san would find a way to keep my mouth shut, most likely using tape.

"Ne, what is semuasly frusmation?" I asked getting a questioning look from both Lambo-chan and Reborn-san.

"What?" Lambo-chan asked showing that he was confused, maybe I said it wrong.

"Ne, uh, I think I said it differently, but mama said it once. Something about frustrated, it had to with papa always wrestling with mama." I tried to sum it all up, trying to remember what mama said. I looked up to see Reborn had realized what I was saying, he made that crooked smile he always did when he was about to answer my questions.

"Well Omnivore, that's sexual frustration. And sexual frustration is--" I blinked a couple of times, Lambo-chan covered Reborn-san's mouth al of a sudden.

"For the love of Giotto, don't finish that sentence!" And before I knew it Reborn-san threw Lambo-chan to a wall with him looming over him.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson you stupid cow." Reborn-san said, he looked really scary now! Something bumped into my feet, I looked down to see that weird bazooka that Lambo-chan carries around. Trying to pick it up and give it back to Lambo-chan I tripped by accident falling forward with the bazooka in my little hands. I really don't know how, but I fell into the bazooka somehow it was really weird. I heard a loud shout probably from Lambo-chan and then a puff of smoke.

FLASHBACK END

Dia sighed out of releif, that was a long flashback for her. With a small yawn Dia rubbed her eyes tiredly with the back of her fist.

"Ne, I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed with momma…" Said Dia as she sleepily went under the covers of Tsuna's bed cuddling close to her momma.

"Notte del Nighty." (Translation: Nighty night.) she yawned out before joining Tsuna in sleep. Nana cooed at the sight, she was thinking everyone was playing a game and was obvious of what Dia was saying the whole time.

"Oh wait, I forgot I have to bake cake for Dia-chan! And Kyoko is here to visit." Said Nana remembering why she came up here in the first place.

"mama, tell her that we're busy right now, have her visit little bit later." Reobnr said as he smiled up at Nana who nodded happily as she walked downstairs with a little skip to her steps.

With her gone the air became cold, as though everyone was in a freezer.

"Now, Gokudera and Yamomoto from the future, explain why Dame-Tsuna was pregnant in the first place." The two sadi people jolted out of surprisement, "Ha-ha, its kind of hard to explian." TYL-Yamomoto said as he scratched the back of his head out of nervousness. "I'm patient enough to hear." Reobrn said as he settled in his chair that he kept in Tsuna's room, petting Leon. Everyone waited patiently as the two men tried to relax from the unexpected attention.

"Well alright, it all happened the day Tenth went to Italy to continue his training…"

-_-_-_-_-_-

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Giannini screamed as he tried to miss the hits from Hibari.

"Stay still stupid herbivore." Hibari said patiently but you could hear the anger in his silky voice. Giannini safely dodged another blow from the crazed carnivore only to get hit by a punch from Tsuna.

"Giannini…" He looked up to see the cold orange eyes of Tsuna's, he was really scared now. From affar in a safe distance the Arcobaleno of Vongola watched out of amusement and slight fear.

"Jeez, I'm glad I'm not Giannini right now." Colonello said as he watchd the battle before him while eating some popcorn.

"You and me both." Agreed Lal Mirch as she took a hand full of Colonello's popcorn. "Hey, wasn't it kind of your fault too Reborn?" Lal Mirch asked as she chewed down the popcorn. Reborn smirked evilly at the two. "I have no idea what your talking about." He played innocent but it didn't fool the two. _'Damn bastard. He clearly was involved.' _The two thought before watching part of the ground blow up before them by Tsuna himself.

'_But, if we say anything we'll end up in a more worse situation then Giannini…' _the two Acrobaleno declared to keep their mouths shut fearing they might not see the next sunrise. With that Reborn smirked seeing as though he ahd read their minds. '_Even if they did tell Tsuna and Hibari, they're ten thousand years too early to defeat me.'_

_TO BE CONTINUED...?_

* * *

ME: YAY! I'm finishd with the 3rd chapter! Oh, and I've been getting reviews on wondering how Tsuna got pregnant, i thought about it and found a perfect way how Tsuna was able to get pregnant when he's a guy. And it involves the scary hitman Reborn *Shudders*

Reborn: *Chuckles* Oh, let the torture begin...

ME: UWAH! IT'S OLDER REBORN!! *Huggles chibi Colonello doll closely* H-he's scary...

Reborn: Yes I am, why do you have a Colonello doll? *Glaresa at the doll*

ME: B-becuase Colonello is cool and my favorite Acrobeleno where your the scariest Acrobeleno! *Holds doll closer* Don't touch my Colonello Doll!!

Reborn: *Drags Chibi-chan away* Your another Dame-Tsuna, its time to teach you who's the better Acrobeleno.

ME: HIIII!!! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!! TAKE ONE OF THE REVIEWERS INSTEAD!!

Reborn: Nope.

ME: *Cries Chibi tears* Well, until later my dear reviewers, I'll try to write the next chapter but I've got to get away from Reborn first!!

Reborn: Review if you ever want to find out how Dame-Tsuna got pregnant and of you want to keep this Authoress alive. *Pulls Chibi-chan to a room and locks it*

ME: NNNNYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

(1) Dia is a bit dense and doesn't know that her mama is a herbivore and her dad is a carnivore where she is an omnivore.

P.S.- Did i get the translations right? If you guys don't like me wrigting in italian I wont do much of it in the future of these chapters, since they live in Italy there at least has to be people who speak Italian. But i think i got them wrong, not sure. Well until later, bye bye!


	4. 6 to 16

「Vongola's Daughter」 

_**Summary: After returning back to their time Tsunayoshi gets an unexpected surprise, a girl that looks eerily similar to Hibari appears and she's from the future! 1827 **_

Chapter 4: 6 to 16

"RUBI!!!!!" A very pissed off voice screeched. Down the halls of the Vongola mansion many stayed back seeing a teenager stomped down the halls.

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT!!?" The teenager yelled, her chocolate brown eyes glared menacingly at an innocent bystander.

"U-um, who e-exactly Hime-sama?" He asked dumbly, the glare intensified tenfold. "MY BROTHER!!" She yelled causing the man to piss his pants. The teenage girl felt her eye twitched at the sight of the man, jeez he was such a big baby.

"Principessa, è attualmente con i vostri genitori, il Hibari-san e Vongola Decimo." (translation: Princess, he is currently with your parents, Hibari-san and Vongola Decimo.)

An Italian woman said as she bowed respectively towards the teenage girl. "Ne?! DOVE SONO ORA I MIEI GENITORI?!" (Translation: NE?! WHERE ARE MY PARENTS NOW?!)

The Italian lady was slightly startled at the outburst but simply shrugged it off, it was not unusual for their Hime-sama to yell since she was a teenager, she was no longer that innocent, sweet and clueless girl. Okay, she was still innocent and clueless but that sweetness had disappeared and been replaced by sourness.

"Nell'ufficio del Decimo." (Translation: In Decimo's office.) With that answer the teenager ran off to her mama's office, at times she would run over a person who was minding their business. Oh man, her brother was going to get it.

As she neared the double doors of her mama's office she didn't think much of the consequences if she simply barged in but she was currently not thinking right now, her mind and body were only set on killing the damn brat! As she rudely opened the doors she knew she had almost blew them off their hinges and wouldn't work properly like they use to. But hey, she didn't care right now, she would destroy the whole Vongola mansion if it meant killing _him_.

But what she saw before her made her stop dead in her tracks, her parents, in her mama's office with the doors locked. Yeah, they were lock she could tell that much when she heard something being torn off from her enormous strength. Oh why didn't she summed that up?

"D-Dia-chan!" She didn't hear her momma screech out of embarrassment, all she saw was her parents in a very, _very _awkward position. "N-nn…." She stuttered out, she could feel her mouth drying out. Her face warming up with reddening embarrassment. This was yet another thing that would scar her for life…Her mama who was Tsunayoshi Sawada shakes nervously at the way his daughter was acting, she was going to kill them, definitely. And Hibari wasn't helping! He only gave a glance at the shocked teenager before going back to his ministrations.

"NE, DON'T WRESTLE IN THE OFFICE YOU MORONS!!" She screeched feeling as though this would haunt her for a couple of days…weeks…months…years…decades…

"Ano, what's wrong?" A small meek voice spoke up causing all three sets of eyes to turn to the speaker. It was _him…_All of the embarrassment she felt was long gone now, only to be refilled with anger and plans to torture the little runt she called _little brother_. Slowly, she put her hands down into her baggy pockets of her baggy cargo pocket jeans.

The two older men stared cautiously as the girl pulled out her hands a moment later, there was nothing different about her hands, well except if you count the kuma finger claws adorning all ten fingers! "For what you did I'm going to tear you to shreds for compensation. Ne, but I'm going to be nice and give you a five second head run." She smirked devishily at the now trembling little chibi that was her brother.

"N-now Dia-chan, there's no need for violence. Whatever Rubino did we can fix this." Tsuna tried to reason but neither of his kids listened, seemingly in their own world.

"Five…"

The boy jolted out of his fear and started to run away with quick speed,

"Four…"

Tsuna jumped up quickly fastening the belt around his pants as he pulled them up.

"Three…"

Hibari was taking his sweet time, he seemed not to care much for his own son's life…

"Two…"

Tsuna began to run forward to his daughter with Hibari still putting his pants on.

"One…"

Tsuna tripped over by accident, Hibari had then took his time to reach his daughter, he was still mad that he was interrupted with his alone time with Tsuna.

"Zero…!"

Hibari was just in reach of grabbing his daughter's arm when suddenly puffs of smoke erupted around the teenager.

"NOT AGAIN!"

-_-_-_-_-_-

Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Dame-Tsuna was staring at narrowed but slightly wide eyes, he was just taking a nap when something erupted and caused smoke all around him and met those eyes. Those eyes were a chocolate color like his own but had a grayish tint to it.

Those strange eyes belonged to a girl maybe just a year older then him, she had black spiky short layered hair similar to TYL-Hibari's hairstyle, her skin was a pale color but looked healthy enough and seemed to glow slightly from the sunlight. Wokring on the way down he noticed what she was wearing, she had on a black tank top on that showed the bare skin on her flat stomach. Baggy cargo pocket jeans were worn on her with a black denim belt held the pants up around her hips.

The jeans were tucked under a pair of steel toe combat boots where logo buttones were seen hanging on around the jeans and boots themselves. Crepe bandages were wrapped around her hands like a boxer and up to just below her elbows, but there was one thing that she wore that scared him, she had kuma finger claws on all ten fingers! The others stared cautiously ready to fight if the girl tried to hurt Tsuna since she was in a battle stance and while Gokudera tried to hold back Shamal (who was surprisingly there) from flirting with the girl.

The girl looked evil when she had that devilish smirk that was similar to Hibari's but it faltered when she stared at Tsuna. With a raised eyebrow the girl dropped her stance and stared at the brunette warily.

"Ne, who in the hell are you?" She asked as she stared down at the boy who was originally sleeping on his bed. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stuttered out and watched as the girl's eyes widened before narrowing down at him. "What the hell? You aren't momma!" She accused while pointing a kuma finger claw at him.

"H-hime-sama?" TYL-Gokudera questioned as the girl turned to him looking slightly surprised at seeing him. "Ne, Goku-Nii? I thought you were in your room with Katana-chan doing that weird stuff again." the girl said as she shuddered slightly.

"Ne, I just caught mama and papa doing those weird things again, they're perverts to do that in mama's office. What if that white stuff, whatever it is, gets on mama's papers again?" She asked getting an amused look on her face. "Man, I can't believe Kusa-kun had fainted at the sight of it." She chuckled out getting amused looks around her.

"So, your Hime-sama right?" TYL-Gokudera asked as he stared intently at the teenager. "Of course its me Goku-Nii, who else would it be?" She answered as she absentmindly scratched the back of her head with a bored look. "NANI?!" Everyone minus Hibari and "hime-sama" yelled as they stared at in shock. This somewhat badmouth was Dia? She looked like a 16 year old! Wait…Rewind to 6 minutes ago!

FLASHBACK

Everyone waited patiently as TYL-Gokudera cleared his throat.

"As soon as junior high ended for the seniors Tenth had to leave for Italy with Reborn-san and the rest of us gaurdians, but Lean had created a new bullet that looked like a pink bullet and Reborn-san didn't know the details of the bullet, so he had tested it out on Tenth. As soon as it shot Tenth…"

TYL-Gokudera took a deep breath as everyone minus Tsuna and Dia who were sleeping waited anxiously.

"Nothing changed, he was alright." This caused a face fault for Gokudera, Dino, and Shamal. "But a few weeks later Tenth was Nauseous and started craving for the strangest food, Reborn-san had checked up on the pink bullet and unfortunately, it was a pheromone bullet that caused…changes inside Tenth's body making him gain certain things that a woman would have to expect…pregnancy."

By this time almost everyone was slacked jaw. Both TYL-Gokudera and TYL-Yamamoto looked a little uncomfortable at the attention, it was a little weird talking about how Dia came to be, or at least it was to TYL-Gokudera.

"We learned who the father was, since Tsuna told us and all. Hibari and Tsuna had sex before he left for Italy, quite a funny and weird story if you ask me!" TYL-Yamamoto laughed good heartedly causing the present time Yamamoto to laugh with him.

"SHUT UP!!" Both Gokudera's yelled at their Yamamoto's. Ah, you could see the love. But when everyone was too absorbed on the fact that Tsuna got pregnant or were laughing at the four like they were an old married couple or something like that, that they failed to notice a certain stupid cow walking in the room.

And they had failed to see him tripping over his own feets, and they also failed in seeing the TYL bazooka jumping out of the cow's afro. And yet again, they failed to see it falling upon Diamante. What was the moral of this story children? Never let a stupid cow with an afro carry a bazooka.

FLASHBACK END

They could all but sweat drop at the realization, "YOU STUPID COW!!" Both Gokudera's yelled as they stomped on said stupid cow. TYL-Dia stared at them warily, was her family this crazy?

"Hmm, its been four minutes now. If the bazooka works properly this time you may go back to your time." Dino said as he checked his watch, the teenager nodded.

"Then I can kill that brat then…" She siad happily as she cracked her knuckles with the maniac smirk that was eerily similar to Hibari's.

"Brat?" Hibari asked, finally saying something in the whole conversation. TYL-Dia stared at Hibari out of surprisement before shrugging it off. "My little brother, Rubino. Momma got hit by a pink bullet and ended up pregnant again. I'm going to kill him because he scared off my now former boyfriend." She muttered the last part.

"_Boyfriend?" _Questioned Tsuna, TYL-Gokudera and Hibari seethingly. "Crap." TYL-Dia cursed before smoke erupted around her and replacing her with 6 year old Dia. She smiled up at Hibari warily as she noticed the angered look on his face. Kneeliing down to eye level with Dia Hibari placed a hand on her black-haired head.

"Dia, never go out with a boy, they're yucky." Hibari stated before opening the window of Tsuna's room while Dia thought if boys were yucky. "Take care of my kid, baby. Or I swear I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated before jumping out of the window. Unknown to everyone Reborn was smirking evilly.

'_This is going to be fun. Be prepared Dame-Tsuna…'_

_-000-000-000-000-000-000-_

Dia chased after her little brother Rubino, her eyes gleaming dangerously as she glared down at her prey.

"Ne, I'll tear you to shreds!" She said as Rubino cried for forgiveness. While Dia chased after her brother she was being chased after Hibari, Tsuna and Gokudera.

"HIII!!! Don't kill Rubi, Dia-chan!!"

"Who the hell was your boyfriend, Dia? I'll bite him to death!"

"Hime-sama! Please tell me where your boyfriend is, I'LL BLOW HIM UP!!"

Ah, yet another ordinary day at the Vongola mansion.

* * *

ME: I'm seriously having fun writing this story, i hope its a good enough reason how Tsuna was able to be pregnant. Weird ne? Oh, well got to go, i have to catch some sleep! Bye bye!


	5. I'll Tear You To Shreds!

_**「**__**Vongola's Daughter**__**」 **_

Summary: After returning back to their time Tsunayoshi gets an unexpected surprise, a girl that looks eerily similar to Hibari appears and she's from the future! 1827

_**Disclamer: YES!! I FINALLY OWN--Oh, wait that was only a dream...*sighs***_

_**Chapter 5: I'll tear you to shreds!**_

Dia stared questionably at TYL-Gokudera and TYL-Yamamoto, or where she'd like to call them: Goku-Nii and Katana-chan. They were acting weird again, and it was only morning. Nana had made the sleeping arrangements where TYL-Gokudera and TYL-Yamamoto shared a guestroom and Dia didn't want to leave her mama nor did Tsuna want to leave Dia so the little chibi shared a bed with her mama.

Weird moans and groans were heard muffled in the guestroom. Tsuna and Nana questioned what was going on in there where Dia seemed use to it. Through the whole night Tsuna didn't get much sleep, Dia was sleeping peacefully while Nana, Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo had earplugs on. Yes, let Tsuna feel the pain!

"You're a cruel authoress!" Tsuna yelled.

*blinks* So, someone finally notices me?

"Of course, we've been suffering because of you!" yelled TYL-Gokudera.

Oh, shut up self proclaimed idiot. I'm the authoress and what the authoress says, goes.

"We'll call Hibari."

Eh, actually I've got something that will not have him bite me to death.

"What's that?"

Pictures of Tsuna in the shower…*coughs* with him doing naughty things to himself *Coughs*

"HIII?!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Then we'll call Reborn-san." TYL-Yamamoto says while smiling his happy-go-lucky smile.

HII?! NOT REBORN!! *Authoress runs away*

"Um, Goku-nii? Katana-chan?" Dia asked as she looks up at the two said people. "Hmm? What is it Hime-sama?" TYL-Gokudera looks down at the girl with a small friendly smile.

"Ne, who's going to finish the chapter if Authoress-chan ran away?" Yes, these people were idiots. Complete morons if they just ran out the Authoress who writes this messed up story. "EEHHHH?!"

"Ne, don't worry, I'll keep up the story until Authoress-chan comes back!"

Dia's P.O.V.

I ate my breakfast as fast as I could, I can't let Reborn-san or Lambo-chan eat my share! They're such big meanies, once before Reborn-san ate my dinner just because I was a few minutes late for dinner time. I was so hungry that I bit on Reborn-san's fingers because it was the closest thing I could reach.

He called me something that mama and Lambo-chan didn't like. "Ne, mama?" I looked up at younger mama as he stared at his empty plate with a sad look. Mama blinked a couple of times before looking at me with his mouth open, he looked like a fish out of water. "Hmm?" Mama hummed, not seeming to trust talking for some strange reason.

"Ne, what's 'fucking piece of shit'?" I asked while glancing at the mini Reborn. He was just a little bigger then me but he was still a big meany!

"W-ha--Where'd you learn that?!" mama yelled out getting the attention of Reborn-san and Fuu-kun who were still eating their breakfast. I stared up at mama, he still looked like the same Dame mama to me no matter how old he was. I looked back at how it went.

FLASHBACK (ME: damn there's too many flashbacks in this story!)

I stared as reborn finished the last bit of pork chops that was on my plate! "N-nh…" I could feel the wet stuff trying to peak from my eyes threatening to fall.

"W-why…?" I whimpered out the undying question as Reborn tipped his hat slightly to get a better look at me. Mama and Lambo-chan was yelling at reborn but neither me or him payed much attention, I knew papa didn't care much of it. The rest of the guardians were probably mad but I don't think they could do much about it since Reborn-san is really strong and Colo-kun and Lala March couldn't do anything either even if they wanted to. Reborn smirked arrogantly as he cleaned his lips with a napkin.

"Well, you were taking too long. So I decided to eat your share, you need to learn to toughen up brat." he said matter-of-factly. Something wet slid down my face, it was probably the leaky wet stuff again. I took a deep inhale and glared as fearsomely as I could.

"You, you…" I tried to think of something to say to Reborn-san but I couldn't think of anything, but then there was the catchprhase that papa would say, I remember something on TV that was similar to what papa says. It seemed everyone was waiting for what I was about to say, papa eyed me every so often I think it was because my face was turning blue because I was holding my breath. I quickly exhaled getting air into my body again. I stared at Reborn-san's hand that was settled near me.

Without thinking I yelled. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!" I furiously chomped onto Reborn-sans' hands. He yelled rather loudly that it could rival mama's screaming at night.

"You fucking piece of shit!! Let go before I decide to blow your head off!!" He yelled hitting my head, but I don't think he was trying to hurt me since the hits weren't all that hard. I held the grip of my teeth on Reborn-san's hand more harsher that I could taste something that was like a type of metal or something.

I felt big hands holding onto my lower torso. "Dia! Let go of him or I'll bite you to death!" that was defenitly papa. Stubbornly I opened my mouth to let go from the chomp. The wet stuff was starting to fall down my face like a waterfall now.

"B-but, I wanted to e-eat!" I choked out scared to look up at papa, he would probably be mad at me. "I'm sorry papa, I'm sorry Reborn-san! Hic…"

FLASHBACK END

I don't remember much after that, I think I fell asleep. But what woke me up was something hitting the othersie of the wall in my room. It was coming from papa and mama's room. Colo-kun say's they're like rabbits, what does he mean by that?

"So that's how…?" Mama trailed off, I forgot about him a second there!! With a nod mama glared at Reborn-san, he just finished eating.

"Reborn!! Why'd you have to say that to her?" Mama yelled, he was really a screamer wasn't he?

"You shouldn't be asking me that Dame-Tsuna, that was my future self. I have not as of yet done it. But, I can do anything I want I am far stronger then you no matter how many years pass." Reborn-san said in a matter-of-factly tone as he brought that green toy gun out, older Reborn-san won't let me play with his toy gun no matter what!!

Say's I'll be just like Dame-Tsuna and get shot, but it was just a toy gun. What can it do I wonder? I watched as mama backed away slowly as the toy gun followed his every movements.

"I h-have to go to school now! Mom, take care of Dia okay?" Mama yelled the last part before he ran out, I think he almost wet himself there…Looking up at young granny She seemed too engross into cooking to even hear what mama and Reborn-san were talking about, but she seem to hear the last part.

"Alright Tsu-kun, I'll watch Dia-chan!: She said in her chipper voice, I wonder if she's a female clone of Katana-chan. I blinked a couple of times, mama was going to school? Then papa would be there too right? YAY!!

Normal P.O.V. (ME: I'm back yay!! Everyone: Great….)

"You baseball idiot! Why'd you do that when we're in Tenth's old house? Especially when Hime-sama is here!!" TYL-Gokudera yelled at the said baseball idiot. TYL-Yamamoto simply laughed it off as he circled his arms around his lover's waist, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"But you liked it nonetheless." He whispered in a husky and silky tone, TYL-Gokudera could feel the shudders going up and down his spine from just the hot breath settling on his now equally hot flesh of ear. "N-no, I D-DID N-NOT!!!" Gokudera stuttered out quickly getting out of the hold he was in,

"Bastard, We've got to go check up on Hime-sama and Tenth!!" The dark-haired man simply chuckled at his silver-haired lover as he rean down the staircase and into the kitchen. Taking his time TYL-Yamamoto hummed a random song he had heard on the radio. He was as care free asd usual, maybe even more. Well, he was in the past, these carefree memories he really missed and he knew the other guardians especially Tsuna missed these old days as well.

With a soft sigh Yamamoto neared the kitchen, this was a better enviroment for Dia. Maybe, they can live here just for a little while longer.

"AAAHHH!! WHERE THE FUCK IS HIME-SAMA!!"

Or maybe not, maybe this was an even worse enviroment for Dia then the Vongola headqarters…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...?**_

* * *

ME: I think it's a little shorter than last chapter. Please review!! And to Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror thank you for the idea!!

Dia: Thank you to all who reviewed!! *glomps you all*

ME: *sigh* I like this story very much but I think I'll end it soon probably on the 10th or 12th chapter if i can get that far...

Dia: Ne, well until then Authoress-chan, I'll support you all the way. Thanks to you I can be with younger mama and papa!! *Glomps Chibi-chan*

ME: AW!! Thank you Dia, you are so cute and supportive unlike those horrible people of Hitman Reborn!!

Gokudera: I'll blow you up!!

Hibari: Not until she drops my daughter then I'll bite her to death. * Hits Gokudera with his tonfa's*

ME: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!! *Runs off still carrying Dia*

Gokudera: HIME-SAMA!!

Hibari: Drop my daughter you stupid herbivore!!

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Please review, I hope she will be still alive to read them....


	6. OMAKE: Little Hibari!

_**Vongola's Daughter! OMAKE: Little Hibari!**_

**_Disclaimer: The day I own KHR is the day when Mukuro stops being such a pervert!! _**

**_Mukuro: Kufufu, And that won't be anytime soon._**

"Eh? Lambo did it again?!" Questioned the short brunette as he stared at his tutor in disbelief.

"Yes, after what that stupid cow did to the slides and how Hibari destroyed the public pool you owe quite a sum of cash Dame-Tsuna." Ah yes, now he remembered…Guys who were into Lolicon kept bothering Dia and Hibari had bitten them to death for touching his omnivore of a daughter, actually Tsuna secretly had a part of why those men can't piss the same way anymore.

But Hibari, TYL-Gokudera and TYL-Yamamoto had most of the blood spilt on their hands, he didn't even know why Hibari was even there! Now they owed quite a lot to the owner of the public pool yet again.

"But, Hibari quieted the owners, he said he was not going to pay one cent to the herbivores after what almost happened to Dia." Tsuna could only sigh as he felt an oncoming headache, why was Hibari so, so…BLOOD LUSTING!? If this keeps continuing Tsuna's going to need a hell of a lot of aspirin! While our favorite Decimo-to-be was sulking in the kitchen two certain dark-haired family members were in the living room relaxing. Hibari who was in his usual uniform was sleeping on the couch, Hibird was nestled in his hair singing the Namimori anthem.

Dia, who was dressed in a miniature sized uniform that was eerily similar to her papa's slept soundly on her papa's chest. Her hair was undone looking spiky like TYL-Hibari's hairstyle but a lot more wilder. They looked absolutely adorable, birds were singing in the background as angels sang.

Hibari cracked open an eye and glared at the birds (minus Hibird) and singing angels. "Shut up before I bite you to death." With that statement that should not be taken lightly, the angels grumbled at the mean Carnivore as the birds flew away, Hibird giving a smug look at them. Only Hibird was allowed to sing! With a content sigh Hibari returned back to his sleeping, they were in peaceful bliss.

"EH!? HIBARI-SAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO DIA-CHAN'S CLOTHING???!!!" Now it was broken… A pair of sharp eyes opened and glared at the person who owned that voice. Hibari was the first to speak,

"Tsunayoshi, if you do not quiet that mouth of yours I'll bite you to death." Tsuna could only cry, he was still scary as ever. Dia, who was still sprawled over Hibari's chest jumped off and landed on the floor before Tsuna swiftly.

"Herbivore, you are disturbing the peace of the Sawada household. For that I'll tear you to shreds." She glared at her mama out of annoyance and drawing out mini tonfa's and made a fighting stance.

"HIII!!! DIA-CHAN NO!! HIBARI-SAN HAS BRAINWASHED YOU!!!!!" Screamed to wimpy brunette as he backed away slowly from the chibi, he was such a wuss to be threatened by a chibi. But she was the daughter of Hibari Kyouya so that made sense so she was scary when she wanted to be, especially in that uniform and piercing glare! A small giggle was heard from the little clone of Hibari, Tsuna stared in disbelief as Dia dropped her fighting stance and started to giggle.

"How was that papa? Did I do good?" The chibi asked excitedly towards Hibari as she got a smug smirk as her answer. "Not bad for the first try, but don't start giggling when you scare the herbivores. It's not what a carnivore does." Hibari stated simply. Tsuna could feel his jaw drop to the floor and his eyes wider then plates! What was wrong with Hibari?! DIA IS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD!!!!

'_Dia-chan is hanging around with Hibari too much…' _Thought the now crying boy. If anything could get worse Lambo chose that time to show up…"HA-HA!! Lambo-san is the greatest!" He yelled rather loudly causing the two "carnivores" to glare at the very, _very _stupid cow. "Herbivore, you are disturbing the peace of the household of the Sawada family, be prepared to be torn to shreds." With that said Dia chased after Lambo all over the house causing the opposite of keeping the peace.

"Hibari-san is a bad influence on his own daughter…" Tsuna muttered absentmindedly as he watched the fiasco continue on. "What was that Tsunayoshi?" Inquired a beyond pissed Hibari. Tsuna was in for it now….

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Two voices screamed throughout Japan that night. There is a moral to this my dear readers, Hibari is a bad role model…

* * *

ME: *Eye twitches* Hibari is a scary dad...

Hibari: What was that? *Glares at Chibi-chan*

ME: HA-HI!! NOTHING AT ALL!! *backs away slowly*

Hbair: Tsk, herbivore...

ME: *laughs nervously* Ah, please review for the OMAKE please. Or else Dia will be warped into a second Hibari-san...*Glomps Dia* NOOOO!!! MY ADORABLE CHIBI CAN'T BECOME SUCH A CRUEL AND VICIOUS CARNIVORE!!!

Hibari: *Glares at Chibi-chan*

Dia: *blinks* But papa is really cool and strong, I want to become just as strong as papa when a I grow up and protect everyone just like papa does! He's the great super hero Carnivore-san!!

ME & Hibari: *Eye twitches*

ME: Okaaayyyy.....

Reborn: Review with you're dying will! *Smirks* Or I'll shoot you with a bullet that isn't a dying will one.


	7. Off Line for now

**Sorry, this isn't an update, but I would like to say I'm taking a break from Fanfiction(.)net, being in high school and all. And I feel like crying right now...My former sister-in-law took my dog away and won't give him back...I thought she was a nice lady but now i hate her, and he has his pups at my house that he yet to see. I'm both mad and really depressed so i will be off line for a while, I'll try to get out of my slump. I really am an idiot... *Smiles crookedly* Well, I'll be seeing you lovely people sooner or later. But in no time I'll be encouraged to continue my stories, but for now, I will be sulking in the Emo Corner for a while, my dogs were my best (animal) friends...I really love my dogs, so I'll update sooner or later I promise!! *pumps fist in the air* I may be an idiot but I will never give up!!!**

**Sincerely, Chibi-Chan Neko Ninja...**


	8. Why hello there

**I'm in trouble...aren't I?**

**How long has it been since I've last updated? Seriously, I don't know...**

**I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Lets go with good news first...**

**I'm back and I'm going to update on my stories!**

**Bad news:**

**I'll be redoing some of my stories and probably delete all the rest.**

**My own OCs' (refering to Tesoro and Hiroki) will have limited air time and may cease to exist...Oh well who cares about them? :D**

**Tesoro & Hiroki: WHAT~?**

**Oops...Hehehe... *runs***

**P.S.- Vongola's daughter will be redone but will also have a slightly different plot! I spellcheck on every chapter but it never works! My computer hates me...**

**P.S.S.-Dia may not be the same Dia...so that's kinda sad...**

**Dia: Bye-bi~! I'll miss you guys! *waves at readers and tears up a bit* TT~TT**

**Aaww! *glomps Dia* I'll miss you little Hibari clone~! **

**(I think my writing has improved...just a bit...not by much)**

**~Nonexistent Zero~ (Haha, I changed my pen name!)**


End file.
